Ramen Before All
by Rubyshine
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha's ramen gets 'stolen' by Hojo? One angry hanyou. Hojo bashing certified. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** This story takes place right after Sango joins them in the series. I will extend the story past a one shot if I get lots of reviews asking me to.

**Summary:** What happens when Inuyasha's ramen gets 'stolen' by Hojo? One angry hanyou. Hojo bashing certified. R&R.

**

* * *

Ramen Before All**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou, who looked very content while sleeping in a tree.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha woke up quickly at the sound of her shrill voice. She didn't really realize how loud her voice was to the hanyou, to whom her voice sounded like it was coming from a megaphone next to his ear.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called to him.

'Great, ramen!' Inuyasha quickly leapt down from the tree. As soon as he hit the ground though, the food didn't smell anything like ramen. 'Damn it, didn't she just come back from her time? Why isn't there any ramen?' he internally cursed. As he walked over to camp, the spell of meat, eggs and rice was distinct to him.

"Hello Inuyasha," Miroku greeted him. "Kagome made us this lovely meal."

"Meh," was Inuyasha's answer. He still couldn't comprehend what she was thinking. How could anything be good without ramen?

Quietly he sat down, eating everything in front of him slowly, hoping that somewhere something would taste like ramen, but there was nothing. He thought that perhaps he should ask Kagome, but right now she would probably "Osuwari!" him if he brought it up after making this meal.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was going to make you ramen," Kagome continued in a light hearted voice, seemingly able to understand that he was missing something. "But Hojo came over to our house yesterday and seemed to have a real big craving for it. He ate all the ramen I bought for you! Isn't that strange?"

Inuyasha nearly choked to death on his food. 'Hojo? Who the hell is Hojo? What the hell was he doing in Kagome's house?! Is this person a guy?'

Miroku, Sango and Shippou continued to eat their meal watching Inuyasha intently and seemed interested in Inuyasha's anger at the ramen.

After they had all finished eating, Inuyasha approached Kagome.

"Kagome," he said to her in a soft voice deliberately trying to pry information from her. "When will you go back to your time?"

Kagome blushed lightly. 'Is it that he doesn't want me to leave?' "Soon Inuyasha, I have a test tomorrow."

"All right then," Inuyasha turned around, now with a smirk on his face. "I'm going with you."

Kagome was internally happy at this news, but would never admit that to him. "Fine," she told him in an indifferent tone.

* * *

"Inuyasha, make sure to stay here until I get back from school," Kagome told him sternly in front of her house. "And put this on while you're here," she put the baseball cap on his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. What problem did humans have with ears anyway?

"Ok, I'm going then," Kagome walked away going toward her school.

'Excellent.' Inuyasha had been planning for this. Surely that Hojo guy would be at her school. He had to pay him a visit...

Inuyasha followed Kagome to her school discreetly from the tops of buildings that he could easily leap. She finally got to a building where she stood for a while, with a bunch of other girls around her when he decided to listen in to her conversation.

"So Kagome," one girl talked to her, "I heard you were really sick. This time you had arthritis! I hope you're okay," Eri told her.

"Ya, ya I'm fine," Kagome waved her hand smiling. She would seriously have to tell her grandfather to make up less life threatening conditions.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Ayumi asked her. 'I wonder if she's still with that abuser.'

'Boyfriend? Kagome never told me about this!' Inuyasha listened in, wanting to know more about this man.

"Oh, he's fine, a bit grumpy but okay." Kagome thought Inuyasha was always grumpy and felt like telling someone about it.

"Oh Kagome! There's Hojo now! You know how worried he's been about you?" Yuka asked her. 'She's so lucky to have a man like Hojo to care about her. She should really leave her current relationship.'

Inuyasha nearly fell over. 'This Hojo guy is her boyfriend? Why the hell didn't she tell me about this before!' Inuyasha was enraged that she could have kept something like this from him, but would never admit that there might have been another emotion mixed in as well...

"Kagome!" Hojo called as he walked over to her. "I brought you this arthritic cream to make you feel better. It reduces pain and swelling in your joints," he explained as he handed the basket to her. "There's also some Vitamin D supplements that may help your arthritis."

'Now this bastard is giving her gifts?!' Inuyasha felt like hopping down there and pulling his head off his neck.

"Oh, thank you Hojo..." Kagome smiled as she took the 'gift'. 'I feel really bad for Hojo, but he can't take a hint. I am n-o-t interested!'

Kagome's friends had taken a few steps away from the 'couple' but still wanted to hear what they were saying.

"So Kagome, I was wondering if you were free this Sunday to go see a movie," Hojo yet again proposed a date to her.

'Now she is going on a DATE with this guy?!' Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hojo, I have to study hard for that test on Monday," she flatly and politely refused him.

'I guess her 'tests' are more important.' Inuyasha now contemplated letting him live.

"Oh, then how about-" the bell rang as Hojo was about to complete his sentence.

"I had better get to class! Bye Hojo!" Kagome quickly dashed off.

'Now Kagome thinks class is more important? Was she trying to avoid him?' Inuyasha pondered. 'It doesn't matter, this guy is annoying.'

"Is Kagome crazy?" Eri told the other two girls, Inuyasha still listening in.

"Hojo is the most popular man at our school," Ayumi agreed.

"I just wish she would go out with him rather than the other guy," Yuka confessed.

'Other guy?' Inuyasha was back to being angry again. 'Do I really not know THIS much about Kagome?' he thought before switching his attention to a different matter. 'Right now I have to take care of something more important...' Inuyasha then jumped down from the school building and right behind Hojo. At this point the front yard was vacant, except for Hojo who had been wondering when he would see Kagome again.

"Hey, Ho-go," Inuyasha called to the idiot who had taken his ramen, and now was trying to take his gir- ramen provider.

Hojo turned around, only to be surprised by looking at a guy who wore red robes and a baseball cap in broad daylight.

"My name is Hojo," he clarified.

"Ya Ho-crow," Inuyasha honestly didn't want to know his name. "What did you think you were doing eating my ramen?"

"What?" Hojo was perplexed.

"You ate the ramen Kagome bought for me, so cough it up," Inuyasha insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Hojo had no clue as to what Inuyasha was saying.

'This guy is really starting to piss me off.' "Okay then, if you won't pay with ramen, there are other ways to pay..." Inuyasha continued.

"I have to get to class," Hojo politely excused himself and walked past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of his collar. "You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha said to him menacingly. "I have a 'date' with you," Inuyasha seemed to want to get back at Ho-snow for reasons other than the ramen, reasons he would never admit.  


* * *

"Oh my goodness, Kagome!" Ayumi called to her from desk at the end of classes. "You have to come here!"

Kagome came over to the window and looked outside. A horrified expression crossed her face when she saw what was outside.

Ho-dart was hanging from a tree directly in front of the windows of the whole school. He was about five meters above the ground wearing a clown suit and his pants were pulled onto a branch. His face was painted with a marker mustache and to make matters worse he was actually wearing a red button nose and red clown wig. He was calling for help.

The whole class burst out in laughter at the sight ahead of them.

"So that's why Hojo wasn't in class today!" one guy laughed.

"He had to join the circus!" Another joined in.

"How did Hojo get on a tree 5 meters..." Kagome's thoughts suddenly clicked. "I have to go now!" she told her friends before running out of class.

Kagome ran downstairs and out of the building.

"Kagome! Kagome help!" Ho-no called to her.

"Sorry Hojo, I have to go. Don't worry they called the fire department!" she called to him as she left him hanging (quite literally). Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him that some guys in her class had also called a local news station.

Kagome ran home and was finally ascending the stairs of the temple to get to her house.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha called back. He then opened the window in Souta's room and jumped out.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to Hojo!" Kagome continued to yell at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kagome contined. "You made him hang from a tree wearing _that_."

"Oh! You mean Ho-wolf," Inuyasha suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Yeah, I took care of him. You said I wasn't allowed killing anyone in this time, so I did the next best thing," Inuyasha explained calmly as if it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome demanded, still fuming.

"I heard what he said to you," Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome was taken aback, but still angered. "I thought I told you not to come to school!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was filled with softness. "Don't you understand?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome tried to not care how about how his voice had suddenly changed.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was now within centimeters of his golden eyes that were warm with emotion. She tried to pull her eyes away from his amber orbs, but it was futile. His warmth was now surrounding her. She could feel his breath on her neck....

"I've always felt this way, since the beginning," he told her in a voice that was irresistible to her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was at a loss of words.

"I need you," he told her gently.

Kagome's heart fluttered as her pulse raced. Was Inuyasha always this romantic?

"...to cook me ramen." Inuyasha finished his previous statement.

"**OSUWARI!"**

**-BANG-**


End file.
